1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for storing information consisting of digital data on a data carrier and for reading the information from the data carrier, the data carrier having a unique digital identifier, wherein a signature comprising the individual identifier is formed, wherein the information contains at least information components which can be processed by a first electronic data processing device only if the individual digital identifier and the signature are in a predefined relationship to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of the aforementioned type is described in DE 102009018941 A1. Here, access to an encrypted file system of a storage medium is designed to be controlled by using an individual identifier of the storage element. Each storage element created has a serial number which is individually assigned to the storage element, and therefore, unique to it. In the prior art, a sub-key is formed from this serial number and a reference to a key from a key group. The access to the file system using a Secure Media Access Station is intended only to be allowed if the identifier has a correct relationship with respect to the key. Copying the key onto another storage medium therefore results in access being denied. The sub-key, or an identifier obtained therefrom by means of a hash function, should be signed with a personal key, for example, based on an asymmetric crypto-system, for example, based on RSA-2048.
DE 102007059236 A1 discloses electric-motor driven household appliances, in particular kitchen appliances, hereafter also referred to under the trade name “Vorwerk Thermomix”. Electric-motor operated household appliances belonging to the prior art are capable of working according to a program stored in a program memory, wherein the program contains temporally consecutive program steps and the program steps are differentiated by different types of process parameters, such as processing temperature or rotation rate of an agitator, or duration of a process step. The associated process control data are stored in a storage device of an integrated semiconductor circuit.